Lost
by tulips-and-daffodils
Summary: After Silverpaw drowns in the river near the Thunderclan and Windclan border, she wakes up in an unfamiliar place. She finds that it is home to two isolated clans, Leafclan and Caveclan, that have been at each others' throats for moons. With the help of a new friend and Starclan's guidance, she tries to bring them back together again.
1. Roster

Wow, I just uncovered my account from a while ago, and I think I'm gonna take a shot at re-doing one of my old stories, Lost! It's kind of a shithole, but if you really wanna read it, go down to my profile and check it out. Looking back on this, I'm not quite sure why I only created two Clans, but it'll do. Gonna throw this roster out here now and get to writing! Send me your opinions, folks!

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Ashstar: Grumpy gray tom.

 **Deputy:** Lizardswipe: Pale yellow she-cat.

 **Medicine Cat:** Swallowheart: Shy gray tom.

 **Warriors:**

Brindlespot: Brindle she-cat.

Oakpatch: Brown tom.

Blossomtail: White and gray she-cat.

Cedarstep: Brownish red tom.

Eagleblaze: Brown and white tom.

Cherryfoot: Red she-cat.

Cloudjump: Gray tabby she-cat.

 **Apprentices:**

Silverpaw: Gray and white she-cat.

Palepaw: Cream tom.

Willowpaw: Taupe tabby tom.

Mosspaw: Gray she-cat.

 **Queens:**

Lilyheart: White she-cat. (Rowankit and Finchkit.)

 **Kits:**

Rowankit: Light brown tom.

Finchkit: White tom.

 **Elders:**

Tumbleheart: Clumsy black she-cat.

* * *

 **LEAFCLAN**

 **Leader:** Dapplestar: Pretty caramel brown she-cat.

 **Deputy:** Ashclaw: Light grey tom with black specks running down his legs.

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenspeck- Silver tabby she-cat. with brownish spots.

 **Warriors:**

Sunbeam: Pretty light orange she-cat.

Echocreek: Small light brown she-cat.

Shadeclaw: Large dark brown tom.

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Spottedstripe: White pelted tom with grey spots.

Snapjaw: Black pelted bobtailed she-cat.

Mudpelt: Dark brown tom.

Morningdew: Pure white she-cat with light brown flecks.

Swoopclaw: Black tom with brown spots.

 **Apprentices:**

Splashpaw: Blue-gray tom with white spots on his neck.

Mousepaw: Scrawny brown and white tom.

Thornpaw: Small brown tabby she-cat.

 **Queens:**

Fallbird: feather-like orange pelted she-cat with brown paws.

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

Mistflower: Reddish brown she-cat.

Sheerclaw: Handsome light brown tabby tom.

Beareyes: Black and brown pelted tom. Retired early because of blindness.

* * *

 **CAVECLAN**

 **Leader:** Foxstar: bright red tom with a huge and fluffy tail.

 **Deputy:** Robinwing:Brownish red pelted tom.

 **Medicine Cat:** Rosepetal: Reddish cream and white she-cat.

 **Medicine cat Apprentice:**

 **Warriors:**

Mousefoot: Large sleek mottled brown tom with with black ears and stripes.

Finchfeather: Brownish red she-cat. Blue eyes.

Sparkclaw: Spiky furred orange tabby tom.

Grassthistle: Mottled gray pelted she-cat with a white tail.

Snowfern: Pure white-pelted she cat.

Crowcall: Tall black tom.

Morningdew: Pure white she-cat with light brown flecks.

Swoopclaw: Orange tabby tom. Amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw: Pigeon toed mottled brown she-cat with a fluffy black tail.

Lizardpaw: Tall, sleek brown grey tom with darker splotches.

Polarpaw: Sleek cream and white tom.

Sunpaw: Bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and tail tip.

Deerpaw: Brown tom with white spots.

Flashpaw: Bright orange she-cat with white spots, paws, and underbelly. Blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

Watereyes: Plump, black-pelted tom.


	2. one: all beginnings have their ends

**hey folks my tab button is broken and the space trick won't save so proper punctuation of paragraphs is thrown out the window sorry y'all :,)**

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

Chants of her name sounded through the camp. She stood on the Highrock, beaming with pride. _Thunderclan's newest apprentice!_ The feeling was euphoric, nothing felt better than listening to all these cats congratulating her!

Though, all good things must come to an end. Rowanstar called the meeting to an end, which forced Silverpaw off of the rock. She immediately ran up to her parents.

"Look at me! I'm an apprentice now! Can you believe it? I'm gonna get to go outside and catch prey and have fun and do all of the fun stuff!" She was practically bouncing off the camp walls.

"Alright, alright Silverpaw. You know that it'll take a while for you to learn how to do all of that, right? Being an apprentice is not easy, and shouldn't be taken lightly." Her father, Oakpatch scolded. "I say this lightly. I am very proud of you."

She nodded, though was slightly disappointed.

"Now, go get some rest. I'm sure Stonefoot would want to start your training before sunrise. He's definitely a morning person, that's for sure. Goodnight Silverpaw!"

"Goodnight Silverpaw." Her mother Cloudjump echoed, watching as Silverpaw left, walking towards the apprentices' den. She was greeted by a few of the other apprentices, but other than that it was silent.

Silverpaw spent that night tossing and turning. It was the first time she'd slept away from her mother, since, well, forever, and it was not something she was accustomed to. She was used to sharing body heat with her siblings and in tight confinements. It was her comfort, but she had to get used to being alone. Apprentices don't sleep in the nursery.

 _You can do this. All of the other apprentices do it every day, and they've probably never had a problem with it!_ she reminded herself, trying to soothe herself to sleep.

After what felt like hours, she gave up trying. Standing up from her nest, she snuck out of the den as quietly as she could. The cool breeze rustled her pelt, sending a chill down her spine. It was calming, helping to ease her frayed nerves and the anticipation for tomorrow. Remembering she _technically_ was allowed to leave camp now, she decided to go out.

Going outside felt liberating. There were no walls to surround you, nothing but the thick layers of trees around you and the crunch of the leaves below. It was serene. Silverpaw wandered, checking out everything she could, trying to get a firm picture of what she'd go over tomorrow. _Never hurts to be prepared,_ she thought. After she finished walking around for a while, she found a river. It was beautiful, other than the leaves from the trees floating amongst it, being carried by the strong current. Deciding she was thirsty, Silverpaw bent down to take a drink. The water was cold, quite blissful to drink but possibly unpleasant to be in.

Suddenly, something rustled behind her.

 **tw death**

Startled, she slipped in the leaves and fell into the water.

 _Splash._

The water was ice-cold and shocking. The current ripped her one way as she tried to swim the opposite, trying to make it back to shore. The water kept pulling her under, exhausting her already-drowsy body. She refused to give up, but eventually it was too much. The water pulled her down once more.

She didn't come back up this time.


	3. two : a new territory

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"Silverpaw opened her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"Everything felt a little fuzzy, a little off. Something wasn't sitting well with her, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was in the middle of nowhere, or the fact that she wasn't in the apprentices' den, or that she was completely style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"Stumbling to her feet, she noticed the lack of an indent in the ground from where she was laying. Confused, she brushed it off as just her lying strangely. The air felt a lot… colder than it should have./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"Taking a look around, she surveyed her surroundings. Trees were sparse, but there was definitely no shortage of obstacles like rocks. They were everywhere you looked, from underneath the trees to buried in the ground. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWind blew around the leaves, slightly pushing her backwards and ruffling her fluffy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith winds this bitter, she was absolutely not surprised that the place seemed isolated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It wouldn't hurt to walk around a bit, would it? /emSilverpaw thought to herself. Who knows what was lurking around here? Whoever it was, it definitely wasn't style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"As she walked, she came across a cave. The ground seemed well traveled, like there was something living in there. Curious, she decided to explore. Entering the cave, she heard faint whispers up ahead, and the musky scent of other cats filled her nostrils./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Hello? Is anyone here?" she called, searching for an answer she did not receive./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Is anyone here?" she repeated. Her meow echoed, but there was still no reply./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Where are those bloody cats? I can hear them but they won't respond! She thought, trying to control her frustration. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"As she walked, the meows grew louder. Knowing that she probably would not receive a response, she ignored it and kept walking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"After a while, Silverpaw noticed the faint outline of a cat approaching in the distance. They were hunched down, pressed against the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Who are you?" the cat asked, voice wavering. Their fear was evident from a mile away, and their entire figure trembled. Their accent seemed foreign and unfamiliar to Silverpaw, almost as if they were from another region entirely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""I'm Silverpaw. What about you?" she responded, trying to contain her excitement. "I have to say, I'm having quite an issue," she paused, trying to formulate her response. "I think I'm lost. Can you help me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Uh, um, sure. I-I'm Deerpaw. You're in Caveclan's territory."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Caveclan? Are you mistaken? There's no Caveclan!" Silverpaw countered, confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Yes there is! There's also a Clan named Leafclan. Are there maggots in your brain?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""I've never heard of them! You're the one with maggots in your brain!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Are you mad? Where do you come from anyways?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Thunderclan. I have no idea how I got here." Silverpaw confessed, sheepishly. Though it was true. She had no idea how she got here./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Thunderclan? That clan's only a myth! Surely it no longer exists!" Deerpaw sounded shocked, bewildered that such Clan existed. Had this cat lost their mind?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Alright, I'm done bickering! Just tell me how I can get back!" Silverpaw wailed, defeated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""I haven't the foggiest idea. I'm sure it's far, far away. In the meantime, I think you'll need to stay here. Follow me, you can talk to my leader."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"They continued talking for a while, about their family, about their Clans, and so on, until Silverpaw noticed someone approaching Deerpaw from behind. "Uh… Deerpaw. Someone's behind you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""Oh! Uh, hello Mousefoot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""What in Dreamclan's name are you doing? You've been talking to that wall for ages."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""I-uh-what? I'm talking to Silverpaw, my new friend. It's kind of dark, it's hard to see."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""I know there's no one there. Get the maggots out of your brain. Now, aren't you supposed to be patrolling? Go on, shoo." She scolded, beckoning him to leave. Once he started moving, she walked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"Silverpaw was shocked. Why couldn't this Mousefoot see her? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Deerpaw, wait! Why can't she see me? I need answers!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;""I don't know, Silverpaw! You can't expect me to have those kinds of answers!" Deerpaw shot back, agitated, and then stormed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="276"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; text-align: left;"What was she to do? All alone, in a place where seemingly she was nearly invisible!/p 


	4. three : foxstar gets a message

**tis i again. back with a little filler chapter because i can**

 **(foxstar's** **pov)**

* * *

Inky black darkness swirled around him.

Nothing but stars faintly lit his way. Its was hard to tell exactly where he was, but when he felt around, he heard the crunch of dead leaves and felt the hard rock of Caveclan's above-ground territory underneath him.

He walked, letting his instincts guide him. A few moments later, he heard a rustle from a bramble thicket nearby. What he expected to be a simple animal, turned out to be a cat. Its pelt was sleek, calico, and slightly translucent. They opened their mouth and spoke,

 _"Pelt of silver, eyes, of jade_

 _Can bring you aide,_

 _can seal your fate._

 _Careful, find them while you can,_

 _for they hide in plain sight, though hidden from your view_

 _Only to some may they appear,_

 _find them, too, before end draws near._

 _Good luck, Foxstar."_

With that, the vision faded, and he woke with a jolt. Panting, he shook away the sleepiness, making his way into the medicine cat's den, nudging the pale red she-cat awake.

"Rosepetal, wake up. I need to speak to you at once."

"Huh-what? Is everything alright?" She murmured, sitting up. Shaking the ruffles out of her pelt, she stood up. "Is it private matters? Do we need to go elsewhere?"

"I believe that may be a good idea." Foxstar responded, gesturing for her to follow him.

They walked for a while, finding a suitable place to converse without interruption.

"I... Dreamclan spoke to me last night." His meow trembled. "Needless to say... it troubled me."

"Alright, go on. I'm listening."

"Uhh... it went like this. 'Pelt of silver, eyes, of jade, can bring you aide, can seal your fate. Careful, find them while you can, for they hide in plain sight, though hidden from your view. Only to some may they appear, find them, too, before end draws near.' I'm having a hard time trying to make sense of it all. This hasn't ever happened before."

"Interesting. Thank you, Foxstar. Let's try to figure out what it means later, it's still very late. For now, rest is important."

The pair walked back to camp in silence, both slipping away to their respective dens in silence.

Needless to say, Foxstar did not end up getting much sleep that night.


End file.
